This has to be fate's design
by BlossomedBrain
Summary: 5years away from Inuyasha and her friends is sure to make for an interesting story but this isn't about Kagome and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru is also having this issue of a mate and he has eyes on only one. Heartbreak is the perfect time to seize his chance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Normal is Boring

* * *

 **This isn't set after Inuyasha final act. Although my set Highlight is that Naraku is defeated, No wind tunnel, Kohaku is back to normal oh and somehow Kikyo is alive. Plus is a SessKag pairing. Nice things to come. Follow up yeah**

* * *

It's been five years since Naraku was defeated and since kagome was stuck in her own timeline, It was hard on her, losing her friends just like that, yes she had her friends from her own time but she'd really come a long way with inuyasha and the others, but after a year of holding out hope that the well will reopen to her and it didn't, she decided to move on with her life and give her all into her education and graduating.

She graduated high school 2 years after and got accepted into the college of her choice. Everything went normal with her life, awesome to people who didn't know the secrets she did, she'd come to see how boring 'normal' really is, everything was boring that was until her third year of college, she couldn't get 1 single nights rest.

Not getting any rest wasn't the most disturbing part, the dreams she was having was the real problem she described to her therapist.

"And what sort of dreams are these Kagome?" the middle aged woman with bunned dark hair and glasses almost bigger than her face asked

She almost didn't want to answer, it wasn't exactly a topic she'd like delving into, she decided not to overthink it and blurted out "The Erotic kind"

"I see and you've been having them for 2weeks now?"

"Yes, since the beginning of the new semester" she clarified

"These dreams...in what manner do they come?"

"In what other manner will an erotic dream come" she thought sarcastically

As if the therapist read her mind she said "I mean, who are these dreams about and what exactly happened, it would be very helpful if you could just tell me these dreams themselves and exactly what happened in them"

She sighed, dreading what was about to follow, her own voice basically talking about porn. "Alright here i go"

"I was in japan of more than 500 years back in time, the Edo period to be easier to picture, i was with my friends Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo and then all of a sudden i'd find myself crying over something Inuyasha did to me, i remember it left me feeling really hurt and betrayed. I'd run away, from the group ignoring the cries behind me telling me to return and the all of a sudden i'm in this big king like room, on a bed making out with someone with hair just like Inuyasha's but then i'd reach out the grab the fluffy ears i know inuyasha had but nothing, but that didn't stop me, it was all moving fast, soon there were clothes dropping and i'd be feeling this mysterious guy up but then, what really had me that was out of character for me was me asking him "What are you waiting for my Lord?" and then he'd growl and then uhm… you know...the rest is pretty much what we already know" she said stretching her forehead and looking everywhere but the therapist

"Right… I see our main metaphor with you going back in time and having friends there has translated into your dreams" the Therapist said

Kagome was about to say it wasn't a metaphor but nobody was going to believe that and this was the only way she could really talk about what happened and sometimes it had her feeling maybe it was an illusion of some kind, but then she'd remind herself with the pictures she took with Inuyasha and the others, she smiled a bit at the thought

"Anyway i'd play along as usual, so this person isn't you're having dreams about isn't your boyfriend Hojo or even Inuyasha that you seem to have feelings for?"

"No, it isn't" she uttered with guilt laced in her response

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, this guy could just be and illustration of something you lost and you want back and i recall you said you called him Lord?"

She nodded in confirmation

"Well that could just be your inner you wanting to be subdued or controlled? Or perhaps you are in need of something new in your current relationship and you want to explore new territories? Maybe you should discuss role playing with Hojo, he doesn't come off like the kind to refuse?"

Kagome was taken aback she didn't expect such and analysis on her dream. "That could not be it? I mean i know i'm definitely not into that, plus he was an actual lord" she chuckled saying

The Therapist was about to pitch in something else when she got a buzz from her phone.

"I'm sorry kagome, times up, we'll revisit the topic our next session?"

"Yes, sure. Thank you Mrs Kaede" she had chosen this particular therapist just for that small coincidence

She wasn't really feeling school that day so she decided to go home, she felt like being around the sacred tree, she just wanted to feel her friends.

With sesshoumaru

This was getting out of hand, his beast was getting very agitating

"What are you waiting for, this land needs an heir, it won't be far off before your rivals start plotting ways to get rid of and take your heritance"

"Be quiet! This Sesshoumaru can not be harmed by stupid ploys, i've been in charge of these lands for centuries and i will destroy anyone who thinks that reign can be put to an end"

"I DON'T CARE, YOU HAVE TO TAKE A MATE BEFORE THE NEXT GREATLANDS GATHERING OR I WILL GO ON A RAMPAGE AT THE NEXT RED MOON AND SEIZE ANY RANDOM FEMALE I PLEASE, HUMAN NONETHELESS TO SPITE YOU!" his beast yelled in annoyance

"Any action you take, reflects on the both of us we are one" he coldly stated "And not like i care but the red moon is 3 months away and the land gathering is 5 so in the words you basically just giving me 3 months to find a mate"

His beast said nothing more. Sesshoumaro didn't want to admit it but his beast wasn't one to make void points, he would do it, even if spiting him brings disgrace on them both.

"Where on earth will i find a fitting youkai before then" he thought

"You were too full of yourself to get the only female you were remotely attracted to in years"

"I know not of what you speak"

"Don't pretend! That Inuyasha's wench, Kagome was the name i believe that half breed yelled constantly"

"Hn.. like you said, Inuyasha's wench one glaring reason i couldn't go for her and she was a lowly human, this Sesshoumaru will not sully his name and for reasons unknown to me she's disappeared for 5years now so nothing can be done about that"

"You didn't seize your chance and that's why she's disappeared, she was the perfect mate, beautiful, strong and fierce. She would have been the perfect one to stand beside you and bare the Inu heir but no you were too full of pride to admit what you felt, you selfish dog, you did not only deprive yourself a mate but deprived Rin a mother figure, especially now that she's become a young woman"

"I have Rin human maids, they can help her with that." He sighed heavily.

I can't even think straight right now. "please let me be, i'm going for a walk." he told his beast, hoping his wish would be heard

Back with Kagome

After giving her mum a fake story about how she came down with a cold and also felt homesick, she decided to go up to her room for a much needed nap.

A few moments later she woke up panting and holding her temples "The silver haired guy was Sesshoumaru, but why would i be having such dreams about him?" she thought, sweating from her fantasy activities, she sighed, trying to get up she involuntarily moaned at the moist pressure she felt in her crotch. This just made her sigh even deeper. But then something even stranger happened, she felt pulled to the shrine or more specific, the well impeded in the shrine.

She was a bit hesitant to check it out but did anyway.

"Kagome? What's the rush?" her mother asked

"It's nothing, i want to check something out in the shrine"

"Alright, be careful" her mother warned

Kagome took slow steps into the shrine, she felt the pull stronger but nothing looked amiss. She dazedly walked down the stairs of the pavement, coming face to face with the architect of the most wonderful years of her life, a life she couldn't get back to brought her to the brink of tears.

Almost like Deja vu, Buyo crept upon her, making her miss her step and falling into the well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; The adventure begins 

**Sesshoumaru's pov**

* * *

He didn't know why he was in Inuyasha's forest or maybe his beast finally succeeded in getting into his head about the miko.

"Nevertheless, she's lost to this wor-" he was about finishing his statement when he caught sent of the miko. His eyes went wide "It couldn't be" he uttered as her sprinted to the location the scent was coming from.

 **Kags pov**

"Great, now i have to start climbing out" she sighed at the shitty day she's been having

Half way out of the well, she noticed there was no ceiling obstructing the night sky

"It couldn't be" she uttered, she increased her pace only to see an arm stretched out for her to reach and glimpse of silver hair. She smiled ear to ear, knowing that this couldn't be a dream from the pain she felt from falling, she was back and Inuyasha was there to welcome her.

She took the hand and jumped into the body without looking

Sesshoumaru taken aback by her reaction opted to draw attention to his presence "Ahem" he cleared his the invisible lump, pulling her out of his body.

"Inuyasha?" she finally looked up in confusion

She who her helper actually was, she immediately blushed, apologising "Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry, i-i thought you were someone else" she said all together

Sesshoumaru stared at her, even he was taken aback by her looks, she was more of a woman now, taller, longer hair, more punctuating curves; she was simply breathtaking.

Sesshoumaru had his usual cold expression on and it was making her uncomfortable, soon she felt the need to hug herself, yeah they weren't best of friends but with everything that happened long ago, she hoped she'd receive a better reception from him.

He soon noticed her nervousness and decided to speak "Miko, where have you been and why are you coming from the well?"

He asked me a question at least that means he noticed my absence although i see my name is still a foreign language to him. I guess there's no harm with him knowing.

"I am not from this time you see, i'm from the future and they well prevented to access for 5 years until today, i don't know what changed but somehow i'm here again." she explained in summary. He was smart he'd put pieces together

That explains a lot, her weird clothings, her on and off appearances and why they always hung around this village. "Hnn" was his only reply

"Rude much?" she thought at his plain reply

Suddenly the voice she has been waiting to hear all that time finally echoed through the woods

"Kagome!" she heard a fast approaching footstep along with her name form the man she'd loved for so long

That ear to ear smile returned to her face as she looked at the path the voice was coming from, waiting for him to emerge. Immediately she caught sight of him she ran, almost tripping, she ran to him arms stretching to be crossed around his neck for a much needed embrace.

"Inuyasha! How i've missed you!" she breathed out tears pulling at the base of her eyes.

"Kagome, i wasn't sure? How are you here, how come?" he asked

"I fell in the well and here i am, where's everyone?" she asked

"We all stay in the village but i wasn't with anyone when i had a whiff of your scent so i came after you alone, let's go meet them, they'll be so ecstatic to see you. Oh my gosh Kagome! I can't believe you're here. Come on lets go, there are new members to the family you must meet" he said pulling her away

"Yes but" She looked back at where Sesshoumaru stood half expecting not to see him. "Thank you" she said bowing and walking with Inuyasha who didn't start a fuss about Sesshoumaru's presence there. "Inuyasha? It's unlike you to ignore Sesshoumaru like that, what's up?"

"Is seeing you for the first time in 5 years not reason enough?" he said evading an answer

"You're right, i thought i'd never see you again Inuyasha" she hugged again as they left to the village.

Inuyasha carried kagome on his back to make the trip to took Sango's and Miroku's place faster and she couldn't help but think that it felt like old times.

"So tell me, are they together now?" she asked excited to see her long lost sister/friend

"Are you kidding? They have 2 kids, the eldest being 4 years" he explained

"Oh wow! That's lovely!" she chimed

"Here we are" he notified, letting her from his back. And let his presence known as he called out for Miroku "Miroku, Sango, you'll never believe who showed up

"What is it Inuyasha, Sango asked excited her hut and immediately halted and then squealed and jumped into Kagome for a big hug.

"What's with the noise? Kagome is finally sleeping!" Miroku yelled now causing more noise himself, he sighed at his stupidity, hanging around Inuyasha too much wasn't helping anyone.

"Kagome?" Kagome asked in confusion

"Miroku, get out here" Sango yelled and turned back to Kagome to answer her question "We named our daughter after you. Kagome immediately teared up. "Really? Thank you Sango" she sobbed

"Lady Kagome? We thought we'd never see you again" Miroku smiled moving in for a hug

"Me too, i thought i'd lost you guys forever" She cried tears of joy seeing all her friends again

"Where's shippo?" she asked, as if on cue Shippo showed up, looking considerably taller than when she left. "Kagome!" He yelled dropping the pot of water he carried. "Oh my god Kagome! You left me to Inuyasha all this time! I'm lucky to be alive" he sobbed.

She laughed and gave a fake frown to Inuyasha "How dare you torment my baby?"

"Tsk" was his only reply as he looked away.

"Come on let's go inside we have a lot of catching up to do" Sango pitched in before Inuyasha's i don't care attitude pissed her off

With sesshoumaru

He wasn't ready to return to the castle, he couldn't deny he was happy about the miko's return "she was from the future no wonder she felt different from other humans, she was one of a kind" his beast didn't have to tell him before he'd make use of this rare opportunity, he was going the mate her, he made up his mind, how to go about it he wasn't sure.

He decided to cloak his presence with his demonic barrier and wait for the perfect time to make his first appearance to his intended

Back with Kagome's group

Kagome and Sango had gone to visit Kaede, The woman was ecstatic to see them, although she was getting older she wasn't all that senile. This gave kagome and sango a chance to talk, Same thing with inuyasha and miroku.

"I noticed you didn't tell kagome about Kikyo, don't you think it's time for her to find out? if you say nothing she will find out sooner or later and hate you for it" Miroku told Inuyasha

"Don't you think I know that I-i just... she just came back she needs time, time to rest and well in with life here again before I bombard her with the news. Don't talk like this is all my fault we all thought she wasn't going to come back and I had to move on with my life" He pointed out feeling irritated, scared and at a loss of what to do

"Don't be so hard on yourself, I'm sure she also moved on with her life; she can't blame it all on you" Miroku tried bringing the tension Inuyasha was feeling down

"Nobody should say a thing to her until i do, I'll talk to her in the morning. I'll be going home now, if Kagome asks of me tell her I went hunting, I really have to go home now to tell Kikyo about the situation" and with that he limped away.

.

.

"Wow, i don't really know what going to college entails but it seems you grown so much Kagome… and did i mention how more beautiful you look." Sango complimented

"That's not true, you don't even look like a mother of one, talk less of two kids sango! Omg i've missed you so much" she hugged Sango again

"Is no one going to compliment me on how young I look?" Kaede teased and the girls and shippo burst into laughter

"Yes Kaede, you haven't changed a bit, I'm so happy to see you well and healthy" Kagome genuinely said

"So Kagome… Don't tell me there's noone special in your life?" Sango pried

" Well there's Hojo but I wouldn't say he's that special"

"Why? What do you mean?" She said for clarification

"He is not the one,I just needed somebody to fill my head of the loss I had when I left here and wasn't able to return. But that doesn't matter so much now because I have Inuyasha here" she explained

"kagome there's something you should know about Inuyasha…" she started. As she was about to continue,inuyasha and miroku walked in interrupting her speech.

Miroku signalled a negative nod to sango indicating she shouldn't speak further on the subject. Sango immediately changing the subject to something about how motherhood has been amazing.

Kagome laughed and commented on how if she hadn't left she and Inuyasha might have probably also had a kid and the mood in the room immediately changed into a tensed one.

" I'm not a fool guys, I know that Inuyasha probably moved on and I'm ok with that, i'd hoped it wasn't true but that would have been so selfish of me to think he'd wait not sure if i'd return. And i was also with Hojo?" she said now looking at Inuyasha

"Kagome… i'm sorry, i waited for 2years before i moved on. I loved you but i also loved-" he paused rethinking his decision to break the news like that.

Kagome felt the anger in her rise to a point of no return "What?! Kikyo is who you're with!?" she was furious

"It- i- there's no excuse for what i did. When i asked Sesshoumaru to try bringing her back permanently, everything felt like old times, she didn't feel cold anymore, she was the exact Kikyo i remember, so we mated" Inuyasha explained

Kagome couldn't stop her tears from falling, heavy lumps immediately feeling her throat. "Wow, you didn't finish that tale, let me help with that. So after you mated you could only wish Kagome doesn't return if not your perfect love life would be ruined! I could have bared it if it was someone else but with Kikyo? That only means you actually never saw me as anything but a replacement, this is stupid. I should have never left school. I'll save you all the trouble Inuyasha" she said leaving the hut with speed almost inhumane

Calling and running after her was Sango and Shippo.

"Kagome wait!" they called in unison, afraid of losing her after only just being reunited.

Not to long after she was face to face with the well, she didn't give it any thought as she lept in, after a few moments she looked up to see Sango and Shippo looking down at her.

"What the Fuck!?" she yelled!

* * *

Review please

I think the story has potential, Don't you?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: This well should be burned

Warning : lemon in chapter, again lemon in chapter 

It was 2days now and she wasn't able to return home, she couldn't stand inuyasha, it was even harder for her because there was a cute kid involved that called her aunty, she couldn't be repulsive to such a cute thing. And that wasn't the worst thing, Kikyo really did seem different, Kinder...calmer and very homely. She was doubtful if she was the same person who tormented her, stole her jewelshards and gave to naraku. She was beginning to have a soft spot for the family but it still hurt knowing she held out hope of being with Inuyasha.

Granted she was also with Hojo but they were in a rough place and Hojo wasn't really it for her. Sighing she grabbed the bathing supplies given to her by sango and yelled out to Sango saying she was going to clear her head in the hot springs.

With sesshoumaru

He was going to stop her from jumping back into that mysterious well but people were after her and he couldn't risk another finding out about his intentions before he had a chance to tell her.

He prayed that even if the well took her, maybe he'd be able to follow or she'd be able to return but alas she wasn't taken away. He sensitive ears screamed at her loud vulgar utterance at being rejected by the well.

He had to formulate a plan to speak with her alone, he wasn't going to give others the joy of witnessing the tiniest bit of emotion from him. It was already 2days he'd spent away from his castle, he needed to wrap things up quick.

What he found really disturbing was that his beast hadn't said a thing about the issue to him yet.

He was hiding his presence with his barrier, surveying the vicinity from the tallest tree in the area when he saw her exiting the slayers hut with a basket of what smelled like bathing supplies.

"She's headed for the spring" Perfect, he thought. He followed her. She didn't look like the type to be ecstatic while peeked on but hopefully his demeanor would make that the last thing she thinks of when she sees him.

This plan was definitely not one he was fond of, but she was almost never alone and he needed to speak with her… not like he'd say to much anyways

With Kagome

If for nothing, she definitely missed going to natural hot springs everyday. She set her supplies and kimono given to her by sango on a suspended rock close to the spring. She let her aura depict a warning one for anyone stupid enough to try anything she wasn't in the mood for stupidity. She stripped and got into the water. Welling into it she released a relaxing sigh. She swam around for a bit before she started washing her hair and body.

After a while she got out of the water, feeling like she was being watched, she immediately looked around. Brown orbs staring into gold ones, it took her a sec to realise her situation...she was stark naked, she horridly ran over to where she put her things, not being able to identify anything, she grabbed her underpants instead, heavy with embarrassment she tried again but not without making a fool of herself by spilling the contents of the basket and tripping, before she could reach the floor, a strong arm was around her and the gold orb was now mere inches away from her face. She was red with embarrassment, To make matters worse the dreams she'd been having came rushing to her mind further increasing the heat to her face and making a new one somewhere more intimate.

With sesshoumaru

After wrapping his arms around her to keep her from falling… he could definitely smell her arousal and said nothing on it but instead he spoke in his normal stoic nature

"I didn't mean to startle you"

Coming back to her senses she let herself free from his grip and wrapped herself in her lent towel… "No, no it's my fault it's not like this is a private place or anything. I should have put up a barrier. I did have a warning aura though" she mumbled the last part

It was quiet for a while no one knowing what to say next.

With the question of "why is he here" burning through her mind she chose to ask the second question burning through her mind

"Ummm… so how is Rin, your ward doing?"

He was surprised she spoke and he wasn't one to talk much but seeing as he needed her to mate with him he answered her...in detail

"She is faring well but I'm afraid she needs a mother figure to talk to about certain things"

Kagome immediately understood and the next thing she said surprised even her "Oh I see… I have an idea, since I can't go home right now and I don't really want to be around Inuyasha, may I try to be Rin's big sister...to help her out?"

"Hnn. That can be allowed" he answered like he wasn't ecstatic. Sesshomaru couldn't help but think this was a great opportunity to woo her, she already seemed affected by his person even if she was just heartbroken by that halfbreed.

"Get dressed, we leave now" he said in a commanding pitch higher than what he intended.

"Well… excuse you…" she said lifting an eyebrow at him "let's get one thing straight, I'm only doing this for Rin and because I want to get away from Inuyasha for a while so don't treat me like I'm one of your servants or anything"

There it was… one of the reasons he found her fascinating but he was the Lord of the West and he wasn't going to be disrespected.

He turned over at her, he saw the fierce defying look on her face but that's nothing, he almost smirked… he took two steps to her person and she backed away, away from the spring… she was going to hit a tree if she continued so he kept on moving until her back was against the tree and his hand was locking her in place. He could hear her gulp and quickened heartbeat.

Seeing her now all flustered with what he could interpret as feigned anger, almost made him change his mind on his plan to make things clear on how he should be addressed and take her on the spot "You will show me respect girl!"

"And you have to earn that respect" she spat not stuttering from her bashfulness

"what's with all these Dogs thinking that they have any control over me" She thought, she was getting sick of men and their attitude and his proximity was making her uncomfortable plus she was still naked underneath "why is he so close?"

"I do not work well with insubordination girl"

"first of all...my name is kagome KA GO ME! it's not hard to pronounce. And second of all I'm not your subordinate so I don't understand what the problem is here. I don't take orders from you. You might be a lord but you aren't my lord" she spat.

She could have sworn she saw his eye flick red for a bit but chose to overlook it which was a miscalculation on her part because it happened again and lasted longer. She was getting scared, he was a full demon with pride afterall...maybe she went too far.

He didn't want to admit it but he was in a real fix, her attitude was turning him on and his demon was going crazy, it was getting impossible to resist impulses.

She was about to apologize and say it was all a misunderstanding but felt lips on hers instead. It took her a minute to register what happened and even as shocking and unexpected as that was she couldn't believe the moan that escaped her lips. She could feel Sesshomaru's smirk against her skin.

She has no idea why she was allowing this. She should push him away… but… .She reminded herself she wasn't an easy girl but somehow...she wanted this. She opened her mouth and he wasted to time in exploring her mouth with his tongue. Her arms around his neck pulling him further in seemed to seal the deal on her situation.

He left her mouth to her neck nibbling at it gently and leaving hickeys. Her towel was still loosely tied around her body so he squeezed her breasts through them rather harshly, making her inhale sharply while wiggling her thighs against each other. He grunted when she rocked herself into his person. She gasped feeling his obvious and huge erection. If that didn't bring her out of her daze nothing will.

He rid himself of his armor, hoari and kimono in seconds leaving his chest bare. He ripped her towel off not wasting time in stuffing his face with her breast, massaging her right nipple with his hand. Her moan travelled around the forest, as she continued to ache for his touch. She ran her fingers along his torso as she made him look at her and she kissed him.

As he kissed her… his hand travelled from her boob to where she needed to be touched the most, she gasped as he parted her nether lips, massaging her soaked clit. He was quickly losing his ability to keep the foreplay going.

He spread her legs wider by hanging one around his waist as he dug his middle finger into her opening with care of his claws hurting her. He pumped her hot opening as he stared at her reaction. Her head ached back and boob's thrust forward, wiggling her waist to meet his movements. She looked so beautiful in his opinion, his perfect match. He felt her becoming tighter, so he popped in another finger and increased his speed. He increased the pleasure by sucking on her boobs. It didn't take much longer for her body to pulse in sweet release as she screamed on the top of her voice.

He couldn't ask her if she was ready, this was his only chance to take her willingly, he couldn't risk her changing her mind. So before she realized what was going on she felt him at her entrance.

He held his thick hot cock in his hand at entrance. He could smell her innocence, she hadn't done this before, He felt her gasp against him... about to usher him to stop but paid her no mind as he took his first deep thrust into her, her loud cry offended his sensitive ears but he could understand, so doing the only logical thing to compensate for taking her the way he did, he fought his beast to stay in place and not move as he licked her tears away. Feeling her start to squirm around him moments after alerted him she was ready.

She was squeezing him and that almost sent him over the edge, she felt so good. He couldn't go slowly. He was pounding into her with force not human nor demon, a god was more like it. She clung to him for dear life, wrapping both her arms and legs around him. He was drilling her, making them one, "he was so huge" she thought.

Sesshoumaru grunted when she kept squeezing him, making it harder to move and further bringing him to the edge. A few more thrusts and she squeezed tighter now bringing both of them to nirvana.

As he shot his seeds into her, he bit down on her neck, drinking her blood and making her his forever without her consent.

 ** _please review guys. thanks_**


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Mark**

 **warning lemon in chapter**

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling sore allover, especially in her neck and crotch.

"what a hickey" she thought sitting up, gently petting the sore skin there.

She was covered in her towel, she looked around first, taking in the fact she was still at the hotspring, before blushing at what had actually happened. At first glance she couldn't find sesshoumaru but after a second she was able to see his figure in the hotspring.

"he's bathing" she thought snapping her neck away so fast, she was sure she broke it.

"what am I being so bashful for… we did go all the way" she murmured.

"Miko, you should wash yourself before we head out" she heard him speak

"Not this again… if we are going to get along you have to call me by my name, I call you by yours…"

"Which I find disrespectful. I am a lord and you should address me as such"

"I told you before I'll only show you the amount of respect you show me" feeling new anger wash away some of her bashfulness, she got rid of her towel and got into the water, staying away from him.

She had her back turned to him as she washed her hair. She felt the water move around her, signaling Sesshoumaru moved. She felt his hands on her hair but there was lather, "he must be using soap" she thought.

He moved her hair away from the side of her neck he bit, he marveled at his mark but also felt a little guilty. He not only took her innocence based on what he knew was the moments heat for her but he also made her his for life, plus he also spilled his seed into her but she wasn't in heat so there's one less problem. Now all he had to do was find a way to tell her.

"Sesshomaru?" she said very softly, too different from the usual tone of their conversations

"Hnn?" he grunted almost inaudibly but she felt the vibrations on her back

"What happened last night … I… I'm not usually like that… I know it felt like I was…easy… " she found the words harder to speak than she thought

He also speaking softly than he has ever done before unless addressing Rin said "It wasn't planned, i came here for another topic to be addressed but then I was taken aback by your beauty and I lost control. I know you were untouched and I'm sorry for taking you like that, although I'm not sorry I did. You are a very beautiful and feisty woman"

She blushed hard for plenty different reasons some of them being this is the longest he's spoken and he thinks she's beautiful. She turned around...staring him in his eyes and running her hands over his chest and shoulders… until her hand made contact with his dismembered left arm.

He stared at her reading her scents and emotions as she touched his dismembered arm. She was sad about his arm, she didn't have to be, this was what he deserved at the time.

"I deserved this" he said

"I think it was overkill on our part" she stated

"What happened then was real, I would have killed both yourself and the halfbreed, given the chance"

She kept staring, he was going to turn away but then her hand started emitting a pink glow, he was sensing great power from her. At first he thought she was going to purify him but this felt different… soothing...healing, it wasn't long before he realized his arm was looking fuller, and fuller. "You're healing me" he almost gasped in surprise, its been so long he thought. He never showed it but it bothered him

2mins later and his hand was back, he flexed it to test movements and sure enough, his hand was back. She'd healed him.

He stared at her "Why?"

"I would have done it sooner, but you never really made talking to you any easy"

"Thank you, Kagome"

She blushed at how he said her name, it sounded nice coming from him. She was going to make a joke about him using her name but he isn't the type to joke with at anytime.

He was glad she was his choice, she was perfect, she made him hot. Was it too early to use the word love?… because he was starting to think that's what he felt and demons don't fall in love on a whim, in fact it almost never happens. He leaned in for a passionate kiss.

He broke the kiss and lifted her into the air, swirling her around.

She didn't know what to think, she felt loved "but this was Sesshomaru, he probably gets down anytime he wants and this isn't any different. I'm sure this is all for the sex" she thought

He saw as her initial smile cracked, he could sense her depression, he thought of telling her they were now mated but that may not play out in his favor at the moment so instead of overthinking… he kissed her with tenderness and affection.

Taking a second to recollect herself, she kissed him back with equal passion. Everything was going so fast she was confused, "am I developing feelings for him?" she thought that couldn't be possible, "yeah I've known the guy forever but they were just acquaintances that tried to kill each other and now the first real encounter I had with him and I'm fucking him? This was the fault of my dreams getting In my head, and i lost my virginity to him too… something I didn't even give my boyfriend Hojo…" she sighed

Sesshomaru broke the kiss to look at her… "What is bothering you?"

"You do not approve of me kissing you?" he asked genuinely worried he overstepped

"No no that's not it… I just… don't know what is going on... we were still arguing some hours ago and now this...?"

He didn't know what answer to give her but the truth but he was positive she won't go with him to his castle if he said anything so he didn't.

She freaked out at his silence and said "oh--uhhh it's not like these things don't happen...im sorry I brought it up, let's get dressed and head to the village to tell them about our plan before they really start getting worried and start a search party for me or something"

He stopped her movement out of the water by holding her arm

"The purpose of my coming here yesterday was to ask your permission to become my mate but as you are aware of… things got out of hand and other things happened instead"

She immediately blushed "I - I had no idea" she mumbled "oh so that's why he didn't refuse my proposition to help Rin" she connected.

"Umm I don't know what to say…" she blushed looking away from him

"You don't have to give me an answer now, let me court you a while before you decide" he said

"Sesshomaru, why have you lied to our mate… she is already ours, she bares the crescent moon on her forehead, although it's still invisible to the human eyes but demons can testify" his beast spoke for the first time on the matter

"Believe me, this Miko is feisty, she will not come with us if I tell her we are already mated" he explained to his beast

"What can she do to restrain us? We would drag her back if need be"

"one thing I've learned from being around Rin, is that force doesn't go a long way in winning their hearts. We have to be patient"

"she would know when she notices the mating mark and it's effects"

"I don't think she knows what the mark means, as for the effects, I plan on telling her before they kick in. I just need her to be in the castle where she cannot wander off as easy"

"Hnnn she is a good mate" was all he said before drifting back to the deep recesses of Sesshomaru's mind.

"Earth to Sesshomaru" Kagome teased snapping her fingers at his eyes, he blinked a few times before speaking.

"My beast has been bothersome lately, could you repeat what you said"

She sighed "Well… I said we could court or whatever…" she said looking away, "I'll still follow you to your castle and be a big sister to Rin...we could you know… get to know each other from there" she said blushing.

"Thank you for giving me a chance" he said before taking her lips.

The kiss got heated quick as she started moaning and squirming under his touch, he tweaked her left nipple in his thumb and index finger, bringing forth a louder moan from his mate.

He liked how sensitive and responsive she was. They needed to make this quick, she was right, it wouldn't be long before they came looking for her, she was gone a long time afterall.

He wrapped her legs around his waist, wasting no time in plunging his hot cock into a dripping wet opening. Grunting from the feeling of her around him and squeezing him tight. He nuzzled his face at the croak of her neck as he pounded into oblivion.

She moaned at the intense pleasure she was feeling. She dug her nails into his back as she tried to match his movements. He wasn't moving as fast as yesterday but this is still equally as pleasurable.

"OMG Sesshomaru, right there" she moved trying to get him deeper into her

"You're so fucking tight" he said increasing his speed

She was surprised, she'd never heard him talk like that before.

He nibbled on her nipple to increase her pleasure and soon enough he had her where he wanted her, a hot mess… she had her back arched as was her neck as her body unraveled before him, she was basically strangling his dick with her tightness.

"Grghh…" he clenched his teeth trying to hold on much longer. He slowly rode his cock to the rhythm of her fading orgasm...an slowly now increasing his pace.

"You're so damn hot…" he said "This Sesshomaru can't hold back"

"Then why are you" she *exhaustingly whispered into his ear

"I'm yours, take me" she couldn't have possibly known the gravity of her words but before she knew it they were ashore and she was on all fours.

He lifted her hips to meet his and slammed himself into her doggy style.

This new position was everything because now he was hitting her special spot with every move he made.

His grunts could be heard all over as he increased his pace nearing his end.

"Sesshomaru!!" she screamed as her second orgasm hit her.

Her limbs were weak but Sesshomaru held her up, still slamming into her feeling his own release coming soon with how tight she clamped around him.

"Urghh Kagome…" he grunted as he released his seeds into her welcoming womb.

They were still joined and panting when inuyasha came into view.

"What the heck is going on here?"

"Inuyasha!?" she said startled and flustered. Sesshomaru lifted them up and covered her body with his from Inuyasha's sight.

"Have some decency halfbreed, excuse us" Sesshomaru said not willing to let him sneak a peek

Inuyasha had a million and one things to say 95% of them being insults to his brother but he was going to give Kagome the privacy she needed to get herself together. He left the vicinity without uttering a word.

"Oh my god… he saw us…" she mumbled not sure of how she felt about that situation

"Pay him no mind… you should get dressed"

After they both got dressed, Sesshomaru confirmed that Inuyasha headed back to the village, so they made their way to the village too. On arriving she stopped by at Sango's first to relay the information about leaving with Sesshomaru but as expected the girl didn't take it well.

"You only just got back, why are you leaving again, you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you like you know that and what about Shippo, he won't be happy about this" Sango reasoned.

"The fox is allowed to travel with us" Sesshomaru shipped in

"Really? Thank you" she said blushing without realizing it.

"You see it's alright Sango, I'll always come by to visit and you can too, I just need time away from everything, it's a bit overwhelming. You have a family now and so does Inuyasha...i need to find my own way and I think traveling is the best way to do that" she explained.

"I see... I understand but Kagome can I show you something before you leave"

"Yes of course" Kagome answered following Sango's lead out of the Hut to another one beside it.

"Okay...spill it what's going on between you and Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked a little above a whisper.

"What? Nothing…" she countered

"Then why are you all red… I saw how you looked at him back there… and I doubt his intentions are just so you could help Rin"

"Well he did say he wanted to court me and I sorta agreed" she said scratching the side of her nose.

"Wait what? He wants you to be his mate?" Sango almost yelled.

"I guess so…" Kagome replied

Sango gasped "Do you like him?…"

"Umm… I don't know but before I came here like 2weeks ago, I had been having dreams about him nonstop, it was actually what drew me back home and to the well and like there was another power at work, he was the first person I saw when I came out of the well. Somehow I don't even feel as hurt as I should about the Inuyasha thing anymore"

"I understand but if I may ask Kagome...what sort of dreams?"

Kagome was taken aback by the question, blushed and looked away.

"Ohh? that kind…" Sango laughed.

"Stop teasing me Sango"

They said their goodbyes and Kagome went on ahead to look for Inuyasha and ask Shippo if he'd like to come with her. On arriving at Inuyasha's place, the whole family was outside, Kikyo was playing with their daughter while Inuyasha was gathering some firewood, she couldn't help but think they looked happy. She genuinely smiled at the picture and greeted Kikyo as their baby girl ran into her arms, the child seemed to like her very much.

"Auntie Kagome! play with me" the girl said dragging her by her clothes

"I'm sorry Hinabi, I'll play with you someother time, your parents and I have some adult stuff to talk about"

Kikyo got the memo and sent Hinabi to go watch Shippo train in the field.

Kagome couldn't look Inuyasha in the eye, his flaming cheeks even made it harder.

"Is there something going on here" Kikyo asked worried about their strange attitude, they did have mutual feelings for eachother at a point after all.

"Your mate here... Walked in on our private time together" Sesshomaru said feeling the only way to break ice was with hot water, in this case hot news.

"Sesshomaru! You don't have to go telling everybody!"

"Oh…?" Kikyo looked at her mate then at her brother in-law and maybe sister-in-law to be

"Anyway that's not why we came here, I'll be leaving with Sesshomaru, I'll come bamy for visits and so can you too. And if Shippo wants to, he'll be coming with us" she summarized.

"Makes sense...i mean since you guys are mated and all" Inuyasha said nonchalantly

"No we are not… we just… you know. Do you guys want to embarrass me all day or what?" she yelled, slapping her flaming cheeks

"What do you mean you are not… your smell and the mar-"

"Half breed, a word!" Sesshomaru cut in expecting Inuyasha to follow him before his loud mouth ruined everything.

After they were away from the girls hearing range they were free to speak.

"Look I'm mated now and I thank you for what you did for Kikyo and I but you can't keep calling me half breed especially if my daughter could hear, I don't want her having that kind of life"

"This Sesshomaru apologizes it was out of habit"

"Well okay, what did you drag me here for?" Inuyasha asked confused about the scenario "Oh yeah and congrats on your mating, I never thought you liked her like that… she is human afterall"

"She doesn't know we are mated, I marked her without consent"

"Figures it was something like that, Kagome isn't the type to just throw her life away like that, no offense"

"i held no ill feelings, this I wasn't thinking straight"

"I'll say... I never thought I'd see the day you unraveled because of a woman, well on the bright side I know you wouldn't harm her and she's in good hands. A word of advice though, she loves the truth and lies is the one thing she finds hard to forgive"

"Hnn" was Sesshomaru's only reply as they headed back to the village, Shippo was explaining how his lessons with his master would finish in 2weeks and then he'd go with Kagome.

"I'm leaving now though but I'll come back in two weeks to get you Shippo" she said as she kissed him on the forehead.

After saying her goodbyes to everyone she left in the arms of Sesshomaru as they leapt for the sky in his mokomoko. She gasped in fear but he held on to her waist tightly.

She was so breathtakingly beautiful. he couldn't stop staring at her. she was beautiful when he first set eyes on her 6years ago but now was another story entirely, she was more mature and a full woman. "You're so beautiful" he said to her and she blushed hard looking away from him mumbling a shy "thank you"

 **Please review thanks**


End file.
